Yukuri wa Izayoi ni koi suru
by WhiteShappier
Summary: Tentang Kisah dengan ketidakjelasaannya..


======== yukuri wa izay'a'oi ni koi suru =============

Pairing : yukuri X Izay'a'oi

Warning! : Mature, Hentai, Ecchi, Abal, ada adegan kekerasan, 21+, OOC, OC, AU #plakk, di hajar massa, Romance yang perlu di ragukan, typo(s) dimana-mana, alur cerita yang membingungkan * di bakar massa... nggak lah -.-V

Karya ini tidak dikerjakan secara serius, abal, dimohon membacanya dengan santai aja, nggak perlu dibawa serius kek baca buku pelajaran yang harus di pahami kata per kata eh mungkin huruf per huruf lalu ~kalau nggak suka, nggak perlu dibaca~

Ucapan terima kasih #nggak penting plissss#

Makasih untuk kouhai saya, yang telah banyak membantu pengerjaan ff nista ini, ini fict untuk kouhai saya~ saya terharu akhirnya bisa tamatin 1 chappi ini semoga di chap selanjutnya tokoh utama disini sengsara *Nyahahhahahah!*

-Chap 1 Oh sweeet! My Sweat sweat darling! -

Astaga XD judulnya kok gitu amat ya? *author bingung...

Berhubung sayanya belum pernah nonton mondaiji (?) jadi saya nggak tau sifat-nya Izay'a'oi ... ==" OOC

"apa kau sudah mulai membenciku, sejak awal pertemuan kita, sehingga kau meninggalkan aku...?" Yukuri Awkakakakkari baru kehilangan tetangganya atau lebih tepatnya sohibnya, Orihara Izaya *nyambung dari mana juga*. Tiba-tiba saja secara misterius bin ajaib datang tetangga barunya dan mulai mengetuk mata kaki eh salah maksudnya mata hatinya yang sudah lama membatu akibat terlalu banyak minum formalin, tetangga baru yang sangat mirip dengan Izaya. Secara mistis Izayoi langsung akrab dengan yukuri, dan langsung meminta yukuri untuk nikah lari dengannya secepat mungkin, dapatkah yukuri menerimanya ?!"

===== Musim panas yang Panas ==========

Flash Back ====

"Izaya Main yokk?!"

Cut ! lo kira ini apa-an?! #seru author dengan gaya sotoy-nya

I-izaya ya-yame-me-te ku-ku-daaaaa!saiiii!?

Kyaaaaaaaa Cut ! Cutt! Hueaakk

"hei, izaya kamu tega ya? Tega amat ama aq, qm g' PecrN4h T4hu p3r45a4n aQ yaacchhh, Lopphh u 1z4y4, k3n4P4 s1ch l0 iTu J4h44444t b4ng3t 4m4 aQ

#plakkkk oh my eyes !#"

Cut !

"eh? Izaya-kyuuuuun—"

Cut cut!

- tiba-tiba saja penulis males lanjutin ini panpik -

"Hei, Izaya.." Yukuri memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan suara pelan saat mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di kolam ikan milik tetangga sebelah

Ikan berhambur indah bagaikan permadani indah (?!), Percikan air segar membuat hawa panas karena musim panas hilang begitu aja, angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan surai hitam milik yukuri , mata red shappier yukuri memantulakan cahaya matahari, atau mungkin jangan-jangan yukuri itu memiliki tapedumculidum jadi saat cahaya masuk pupil yukuri memantulkannya *nggak jelas?*#abaikan# yukuri yang mulai lelah dengan acara kejar mengejar mulai kumat penyakit asmanya, dan langsung klepek-klepek bak ikan yang hampir sekarat ¼ lagi, yukuri akan tamat riwayatnya dan akhirnya selesailah cerita ini TAMAT ..

Cut cut cut !

Ntah dari mana asalnya datang ACC #Angin Cepoi-Cepoi# yang membuat yukuri sadarkan diri kembali, tada! Yukuri kembali sehat seperti awal *dihajar* karena takut asmanya kambuh lagi, yukuri pergi ke piggir kolam ikan milik tetangga sebelahnya itu, karena tak kuat lagi akibat tenaganya di gunakannya lagi untuk kejar-kejaran dengan suara seadanya yukuri memanggil izaya yang masih asyik-asyik nya menari-menari ala tarian india gaje di tengah kolam eh lain.. sepengetahuan author ternyata izaya pemeran utama cowok disini nggak bisa berenang dan akhirnya mati secara tidak manusiawinya dan akhirnya selesailah cerita ini TAMAT

Cut ! cut ! cutt! *ditabokreader*

Ah! Ternyata datang lagi ACC, dan izaya kembali normal kagak tenggelam lagi, yukuri yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa jawdrop dan tengah bersiap-siap membakar author *-.-V* abaikan!

Yukuri memanggil nama izaya dengan toak yang di dapatkannya ntah dari mana lalu berteriak melalui toak dapatan tersebut

"IZAYA CEPAT KELUAR DARI KOLAM NTAR LO MASUK ANGIN LOHH MALES GUE KEROKIN LO TIAP MALAM~*"

Peringatan yang berasal dari mulut pedas yukuri, yukuri sedang dilanda harap-harap cemas karena tak ingin sohibnya itu mati karena masuk angin dan pada akhirnya cerita ini selesai dengan ketidak jelasannya..

Kembali kecerita.. *digepakreader*

Kini izaya sudah berada di pinggir kolam tepat di samping yukuri, yukuri yang menyadari kalau posisi dia 'menguntungkan mulai deg deg-kan *ceileh* saat yukuri secara tak sengaja memandangi wajah izaya dari samping seketika itu juga izaya menoleh, masih dalam satu tatapan lurus, ketika iris red shappier dan iris black shappier bertemu, satu detik masih tidak apa-apa, dua detik yukuri mulai berpikir tapi sepertinya otak yukuri sedang membeku pada peristiwa langka tersebut, 3 detik kemudian rona merah menghiasi wajah yukuri, 5 detik kemudian yukuri mulai mendorong izaya sekuat tenaganya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hentai!~ Ecchi?! Gore?! Horrorr! Lolicon! Pedopilll! Sialan Lo! Kuso! "

'_**Buaarrgghhhttt!**_

Izaya terlempar dari bumi dan menuju ke luar angkasa kek di anime pokemon, tamatlah cerita ini masih tetap pada ketidak jelasannya

Cutt cutt ! *kelihatan author males nulis fict ini -_- *

"eh? Hentai?! Siapa?"

izaya bertanya dengan wajah inosen miliknya, Izaya lagi-lagi secara aneh bin ajib ternyata masih ada di tempat ini, yaaah yukuri salah mukul ternyata lain izaya tapi yang di hajarnya merupakan author tak berdosa yang bikin panpik ini dan selanjutnya, yukuri yang menyadari reaksinya berlebihan kini sedang menahan malu.. malu bangett

"muka lu merah, sakit ya?"

_Mati aku_

_Mati aku_

_Kalau aku mengatakan sejujurnya yang ada dia ke-g-e-ran sok pula, bohong nggak ya? Ah bodo amat~_

"iiee, izaya lihat di belakangmu ada nyancat terbang bareng sebby sama ciell"

Izaya dengan polosnya mengikuti perintah yukuri untuk menoleh ke belakang, yukuri dengan kecepatan ekstra mengambil langkah 10000 berlari menghindar dari izaya, izaya yang tidak melihat apa-apa, segera menoleh lagi dan yang didapatkannya yukuri tidak lagi di sampingnya yang ada hanyalah butiran debu-debu nggak guna milik yukuri

"Ckk, pendek jangan kabur ente dari ane"

Logat izaya pun berubah, dan mengejar yukuri yang sedang berlari-lari tak karuan ia tak peduli pada angin yang menghembus kencang karena ntar lagi ujan, langit musim panas yang mendung.. ya iyalah kan ntar lagi ujan , dan kupu-kupu yang bertebangan.. mencari tempat berteduh.. kan bentar lagi ujan, bahkan pada asma yukuri yang bisa-bisa kambuh.. rasain lo! , ia tak peduli, sesat ada desiran di hatinya.. emang hati bisa mendesir? *bisa nggak sih?* entahlah,, apa itu pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk.. *ane mendukung pentanda buruk*, tapi tampaknya izaya tak mempedulikan itu iyaa berlari-berlari dan lari dan akhirnya ia ketabrak tiang! Usailah acara kejar mengejar dua insan yang sedang berbahagia ini~ *yeeaayy!*

- Musim panas yang panas :v -

TBC~

Pendek ya? Sorry T.T maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang mengenakkan, ini untuk happpi happpi aja kok -.-V terutama untuk Izaya lover~ maafkan saya *nangisdarah* maafkan sayaaaa!? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Omake nggak penting

Auhtor : Yatta! Akhirnya selesai

Izaya : yang terkahir ane mati ceritanya?

Author : itu masih menjadi misteri

Yukuri : Sial, ane kena sial mulu

Author : Suka saya, di chap selanjutnya lo akan kena sial mulu Nyahahhahahahha!

Yukuri : 'glek' "..."

===================== Sankyuuuuuu ==================


End file.
